narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hashirama's Artificial Body
Team Why exactly does this page use the team infobox? It's not a group of beings, it's one being. If an infobox is to be used, it should be a character infobox. I've changed it to a character infobox, though I'm not sure some things should be simply copied from Hashirama's infobox. I didn't put weight and height because he has extra arms, so his body is obviously different, I left out things like affiliation for now, because as he's not sentient, he doesn't truly have the ability to have an affiliation. I also listed only Hashirama as family, because he's a clone, much like Manda II. Opinions people. Omnibender - Talk - 18:02, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :He's not sentient, that's the keyword here. This clone is not a character, it's an object. Nothing more or less than a collection of living cells, like a heart or liver awaiting transplantation. If anything, it should be seen as a tool, powering up the ten thousand White Zetsu and supplying Madara with spare limbs. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't oppose listing it as a tool. I was suggesting that, in fact, but alas, edit conflict. Omnibender - Talk - 19:36, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::No one else manifested, so I'll change this to a tool infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 20:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Yamato's Influence Should it be noted that it became a bit stronger when Yamato was intergated, merged, joined, whatever, with the clone? and the arm thing, it does make sense SharinganMike (talk) 14:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :All we know is that Yamato was used to power the zetzu army, everything is most likely speculation. --Gojita (talk) 14:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC)Gojita ::Well yeah, but he is still influencing the tree. Its his Wood Release that, once merged with the tree, helped the zetsu's get stronger. They grow horns or spikes on their body when he was added. SharinganMike (talk) 15:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Why the was the bit noting that yamato's been absorbed into the clone removed? : --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:22, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Category How on earth is this a "ninja tool"? Eugar (talk) 21:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Because of why it was created. What else would it be classified as? --Cerez365™ (talk) 22:26, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :In the section above, ShounenSuki stated exactly why it is listed as a tool. :-) Skitts (talk) 22:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Name Shouldn't it be called something like "Hashirama's Mindless Clone"? It isn't artificial after all. Steve0920, May 21, 2014, 15:41 :Artificial here is regarding the way it was made, if I'm not mistaken. Besides, the term was used when Obito first showed it to Kabuto. Omnibender - Talk - 20:24, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Image Is it possible we could use the colored manga image for this (if there is one)? Not sure if it's just me, but the infobox image looks too dark to me (like we did here and here). 20:28, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :Bump. 16:53, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Wasn't the image before a lot brighter? --Cerez365™ (talk) 18:25, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think it was. It's probably deleted by now though... 18:40, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::I changed images since this one showed 2 extra hands. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:47, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Naruto and Sasuke, last time hopefully For what reason exactly isn't Naruto listed as having Regeneration Ability and Wood Release? He's got an arm entirely made of Hashirama's cells, not to mention Naruto just like Hashirama is an Asura incarnate and blood-wise a distant relative through Senju-Uzumaki connections, so he should be more compatible than anyone else. What reasoning is there for him not having these two powers? For Sasuke, Seelentau too agrees the Kabuto dialogue states that Hashirama's cells were used to heal Sasuke... hell, something entering Sasuke's body from Kabuto through his navel snake can be seen in the scene. To me it's clear that Sasuke has Hashirama's cells too. Actually nowhere in the manga or databooks does it say that his Rinnegan is from Hagoromo, the sole canonical statement in regards to Sasuke's Rinnegan is from 4th databook, where it says that Sasuke's Amenotejikara technique was a gift to him from Hagoromo, no mention of the Rinnegan itself anywhere.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:55, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :It seems incredibly farfetched that Hagoromo could alter someone's DNA just by giving them his chakra. Seems more logical that Kabuto transferred Hashirama's cells from himself (wouldn't that make Kabuto a user of Regeneration Ability too) into Sasuke to heal his wound. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 00:53, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Bump.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:54, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::A problem with this is that Sasuke doesn't display any healing abilities at any point after Kabuto resuscitates him, despite being heavily wounded later on, which implies whatever Kabuto did was a one-time deal rather than permanently implanting something in him. And as already mentioned, Kabuto would also need to have Hashirama's cells for this to make sense, yet he only ever attributes his own healing ability to Karin's power. Unless we're to assume Kabuto somehow stores a sample of Hashirama-flesh inside his snake as an item (like he does with his Edo Tensei talismans) and just pumped that into Sasuke's wound without technically having the cells in his own body. Or something like that. As for Wood Release, Naruto's just as much of a user as Orochimaru, so not sure why they're treated differently.--BeyondRed (talk) 02:29, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yamato has never displayed any regenerative properties either I must note, neither have any White Zetsu or Danzo.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 02:50, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::On NF, someone pointed out that the WZ Orochimaru inhabits is not one of those that got strengthened with Mokuton. What do you think about that? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:47, October 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well in that case Wood Release and Regeneration Ability should be removed from Orochimaru if you are sure. But this is about characters who are known or suspected to have been given Hashirama's cells. I just pointed that Yamato, Danzo or White Zetsu never displayed fastened healing, so that's a shake evidence to say Sasuke doesn't have them. Seems to be inconsistent.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:36, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Out of universe, it's highly likely Kishimoto just hadn't thought of the regeneration ability when Yamato and them got hurt, as it wasn't introduced until Madara's fight with the Kage. In universe, it does appear to be an inconsistency. Are we actually sure the healing power is something that works passively and not something the user has to manually activate with chakra? Madara does speak of it like it's similar to medical ninjutsu, doesn't he?--BeyondRed (talk) 02:32, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :Bump--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:02, November 27, 2016 (UTC)